fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valen X Chrys
Character Valen Nicanor © Zilver_Hawk Chrys (Mask) © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Valen: *tirelessly attacking a training dummy, he only stops when the dummy is mutilated beyond recognition* *breathing heavily* ...Stupid thing... Chrys:*Standing a few feet away* Valen: Forget this! *throws his blade onto the ground and turns to leave* Chrys:You have skill, but you lack restraint. Valen: *looks up, glaring* I don't need help from some...circus freak. Chrys:I am not from the circus. And I'm pointing out the flaw in your swordplay. Valen: There's nothing wrong with my swordplay! Chrys:Then come and try your 'perfect' swordplay on me*draws Joyuese* Valen: *picks up his red blade* ...You've got a death wish! Chrys:You hardly know the half of it. Valen: *charges at him and slashes out* Chrys:*blocks it easily*... Valen: *starting to get angry, he whips around and delivers a series of powerful slashes* Chyrs:*Blocks them all with little difficulty and with the last one, he locks blades with Valen* Valen: *presses forward in a mad attempt to overpower him* Chrys:*sidesteps and trips him*...Restraint is key to this battle. you do not have restraint, and you cannot defeat me. Valen: *glaring* ...I have restraint!! *jumps up and swings at him again* Chrys:...*blocks it*If you must learn restranit, then I will gladly teach you*starts to attack with deadly grace* Valen: *attempts to block his attacks* I don't need your help!! Chrys:*attacks grow more powerful, while maintianing quickness*I had heard you are good with a blade. I wanted to find out for myself Valen: Nng...*catches his blade momentarily, trying to hold his ground* Chrys:*stops*...Hmph.*Walks off* Valen: *breathing heavily* ...You'd better run! COWARD! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Chrys:*At a statue of Ashera*...You gave me this cursed life...*Draws Joyuese* Valen: *hurriedly going by* I don't have time for this... Chrys:*raises the sword with trembling hands*but...It's not Asheruna...*takes his agression out on a nearby tree* Valen: *stops and warily draws his blade* ...Who goes there?! Chrys:*In exactly ten seconds, the tree is now covered with slash marks*Hrragh! Valen: *sees him and smirks* Hm...who has restraint problems now? Chrys:*Stops by lunging the blade into the tree trunk. It slides all the way through*...You do not understand me. Valen: And you do no understand me. Chrys:Are you here for a rematch?*pulls out Joyuese, and starts cleaning it* Valen: *draws his blade* I'm not going to lose this time! Chrys:I told you before, you cannot defeat me.*wipes the blade one more time* Valen: *points the blade at his chest* And I told you I won't lose! Chrys:I shall not show mercy this time.*suddenly swings out* Valen: *ducks and appears behind him. He whips around and slashes in a tornado motion* Chrys:*spins around and blocks each stroke*I see you're trying different tactics. Valen: And I see you're using the same! *retreats a bit, then charges back, and jumps up to bring his sword down on his head* Chrys:*flips his sword in a reverse grip**Charges and meets the blade* Valen: *rigorously tries to overpower him* ...!! Chrys:*constantly changing from overhand to reverse grips, blocking each stroke* Valen: *jumps back again, to catch his breath. He charges at him again* Fight me! Stop holding back! Chrys:I will truly fight you once you are worthy.*swings quickly* Valen: *jumps back, the blade slicing through his shirt* Errr....*spins around again* I'M WORTHY! Chrys:You do not understand what worthy truly is*takes one step, and launches into a storm of strikes* Valen: *tries to block them, but one makes contact across his face, stunning him* Chrys:*lunges, but stops with the blade right in front of Valens face*... Valen: *eyes wide and breathing heavily* ...What are you waiting for...? Chrys:I have shown you what being worthy is.I will face you again once you may prove a challenge. Valen: Kill me damn it! You've won! Chrys:...I have, but I am not a ruthless killer.*sets the blade down* Valen: You're the victor! Claim your prize! Chrys:It does not matter to me nowadays. A long time ago, I would've done it without a second thought. Valen: If you don't do it, then I will! Chrys:..You would call death merciful if you have experienced what I have. Valen: *holds his blade to his own neck* Death is a barrier... Chrys:I see it as an old friend, who will see you when you're ready Valen: ...Death keeps you from those you love...takes them away... Chrys:...He is also my greatest enemy for the exact thing you tell about... Valen: ...Which is why life is meaningless... *cuts through his neck and falls over* Chrys:...He is to honorable to die now...*picks him up* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' alen: *coughs* ... Chrys:*polishing his mask* Valen: *slowly opens his eyes and puts a hand on his throat* Wh-...Where...? *coughs* Chrys:*puts the mask back on*In the church. and now that you are fine, I must leave.*stands up* Valen: ...Why?! Why am I not dead?! Chrys:Because you tried to kill yourself because of me. Valen: ...My father taught me...if a man...beats you, his life is yours... Chrys:Then i give you back your life. I have no use for it. Valen: ...Neither do I...you should have left it... Chrys:..I must go...I cannot find a worthy death here...*begins to walk off* Valen: ...Wait!! Chrys:*turns around*hm? Valen: *sits up* ...You're not leaving. Chrys:And why shouldn't I? Valen: You haven't taught me...restraint yet... Chrys:you want me to teach you? Valen: *grits his teeth* ...Y...Yes. Chrys:...very well then.I shall do as you ask. rest up and meet me at the statue of Ashera tomorrow at the same time as we are now, and I will start. Valen: *forces himself to sit up* ...No...now... Chrys:If you insist.*walks over to Valen* Valen: *grabs his sword* ...I'm r-ready... Chrys:*lunges*Restraint is not weakness. It is taught by many disciples of the sword, and it involves having the strength to hold yourself in check. Valen: *dodges and slashes at him* ...yes... Chrys:It is the defining line betwixt tyranny and kingdoms of great virtue.*parrys the slash*In the extreme, it is restriction of self. You cannot do something if it is not a calculated non-risk.Restraint is the mid ground between Restriction and Tyranny. Valen: *struggles to break through the parry* ...Tyranny only...makes someone...stronger. Chrys:It only makes you feared. Not necessarily powerful Valen: Fear is respect! Chrys:Not until some person who knows not to respect you comes along. Valen: *is finally pushed back by the parry* Then they will learn to respect me! Chrys:That's exactly what I'm talking about. Valen: *feeling a bit light-headed* ...I don't follow... Chrys:you use fear to control people, and therefore you are a tyrant. Valen: I still...I still don't see the problem with living as a tyrant. Chrys:But that same fear will cause people to rise up against you, and matbe there will be the extra mercanary or two. Valen: ...You want me to be...merciful? Chrys:Only to those deserving mercy. Valen: *looks down, a bit ashamed* ... Chrys:...It's alright. You have seen your mistakes, and I can see you will strive to clear them.*places a hand on his shoulder* Valen: ...I thought...killing them...would bring Violet back... Chrys:...I was like that once. I was powerful, but the goddess granted me eternal life, and I saw everything around me fade away. I had my family, friends, and vassals all around me vanish... Valen: *looks down* ...I was suppose to protect my village, my family...I failed... Chrys:...*tightens grip around shoulder*We have both been through these things. I understand. Valen: I was supposed to be a hero...I'm a coward and a tyrant... Chrys:You can change. I'm not entirely sure I'm a hero anymore. Valen: There must be an in-between...neither hero nor villain. Chrys:A villian with honor and a questionalbe heros. they are the some of the greatest people in the world, but they always are questioned. Valen: ...It's a strange existence. Chrys:I certainly have to agree. Valen: *sits back down and puts his head in his hands* ...It's so confusing. Chrys:You will understand.now, back to practice.*takes one step back, before swinging* Valen: *forces himself up again and blocks the attack* ...Yes, Sir. Chrys:Your sword arm is getting better. I feel more resistance than I did last time. Valen: *smirks* Or perhaps you're finally tiring out. Chrys:unlikely.*Chuckle* Valen: *withdraws his blade* Regrettably...I am... Chrys:You did well. Take a break*sheaths his sword* Valen: *lets his head sag* Oh...my father's probably turning in his grave... Chrys:It is better to be fully rested at the time of battle instead of partially. Then you can be at full strength. Valen: ...Rest was never...a necessity before. Chrys:That is the weight of your wrong doings pressing on you. I've spent many an hour trying to rest from depression before. Not very possible. Valen: *trying to keep his eyes open* ...You...may...be...right... Chrys:Maybe you should sit down. Valen: *sits down and closes his eyes* .... Chrys:*Yawns himself*It looks like your contaigous*chuckle* Valen: ...I'm...Sorry...*smiles weakly* Chrys:I'll take some down time myself. *Sits down on some grass* Valen: *falls asleep* ...Zzz.... Chrys:*does the same*....Zzzz... 'End of Support A ' '''Valen, the Tyrannical Swordsman and Chrys, the Masked Master When the two woke up from their rest, they continued their training for several days. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, eventually years. Student and master traveled endlessly becoming great heroes. Eventually, Valen was able to help his master find that which he most desired, death